The invention relates to a gas bag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system, comprising a gas bag provided for being translated from a space-saving folded condition into a deployed condition in which it extends along the inner side of at least part of the side structure of the vehicle, at least one tensioning means provided to connect the gas bag to the side structure of the vehicle in the region of its C-column.
The invention relates furthermore to a vehicle interior lining including such a gas bag module.
With gas bag modules of the cited kind, a gas bag is tensioned along the inner side of the side structure of the vehicle and protects in the case of a side impact the head of the vehicle occupant from impact on the side structure of the vehicle. The top edge of the gas bag is secured over its full length to a housing arranged along a roof column. One rear lower corner and one front lower corner of the gas bag are connected by tensioning means to the C-column and A-column, respectively, of the vehicle so that the full surface area of the gas bag is tensioned. To afford protection in the region of the C-column, the gas bag is tensioned at least over a portion of the C-column. In the deployed condition of the gas bag, the tensioning means runs from the rear lower corner of the gas bag, located so as to face the C-column, to a fastening point on the C-column located even further to the rear. During deployment the tensioning means and/or the gas bag bursts through a vehicle column lining provided on the C-column so that the lining is configured either in two parts or is provided with a tear line which during deployment of the gas bag is torn open by the deploying gas bag and the tensioning means secured thereto. Thereby, the portion surrounding the rear lower corner of the gas bag, held by the tensioning means, is able to gain access in the course of deployment to the side of the C-column lining facing the vehicle interior so that protection is offered to an impacting vehicle occupant in the region of the C-column lining. The problem in this respect is, however, arranging a belt retractor on the C-column since this could possibly obstruct the tensioning means during deployment.
The intention of the invention is to facilitate deployment of the gas bag without having to sacrifice protection in the region of the C-column.
For this purpose there is provided in accordance with the invention a gas bag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system, comprising a gas bag provided for being translated from a space-saving folded condition into a deployed condition in which it extends along the inner side of at least part of the side structure of the vehicle, at least one tensioning means provided to connect the gas bag to the side structure of the vehicle in the region of its C-column, in which the tensioning means is connected to the gas bag spaced away from its end assigned to the C-column. By arranging the tensioning means spaced away from the end of the gas bag assigned to the C-column it is to be understood that the tensioning means is connected to the gas bag at a location which is remote from the corresponding end of the gas bag by at least half the length of the tensioning means. Such a gas bag module facilitates deployment of the gas bag since the end of the gas bag assigned to the C-column is able to deploy freely over the C-column without being obstructed by a tensioning means. Contrary to conventional opinion according to which a gas bag for offering protection in a side impact situation needs to be tensioned at its corners, it has been surprisingly discovered that the gas bag in accordance with the invention offers protection in a side impact situation also in the region of the end assigned to the C-column. In the inflated condition the gas bag comprises a specific degree of inherent stability so that the end assigned to the C-column is not displaced even when cushioning the impact of a vehicle occupant. Since the end assigned to the C-column is located between the head of the vehicle occupant and the C-column when cushioning the vehicle occupant, the counterhold needed to provide protection also exists even without tensioning the corners of the gas bag.
In one aspect of the invention the length of the tensioning means is dimensioned such that the end not connected to the gas bag when the gas bag is deployed is located in the region of the gas bag. In this way a compact arrangement of the gas bag module is achieved in the vehicle.
In another aspect the tensioning means is connected to the gas bag remote from the bottom edge. A location remote from the bottom edge of the gas bag is understood to mean an arrangement in which the tensioning means is arranged above the bottom edge of the gas bag by at least the width of the tensioning means. This aspect, too, is based on the surprising discovery that a gas bag need not be tensioned at its corners to offer protection in the course of a side impact, yet creating a greater freedom in dimensioning the gas bag and in arranging the tensioning means.
Also proposed is a vehicle interior lining comprising a gas bag module in accordance with the invention and comprising a vehicle column lining, the gas bag being arranged in the folded condition outside of the region covered by the vehicle column lining, wherein a ramp leading to the side of the vehicle column lining facing the vehicle interior is arranged between the folded gas bag and the vehicle column lining. Due to the ramp being arranged between the folded gas bag and the vehicle column lining, a portion of the gas bag can be caused during deploymentxe2x80x94even without being retained by a tensioning meansxe2x80x94to gain access to the side of the vehicle column lining facing the vehicle interior. Since the tensioning means is connected to the gas bag ahead of its end assigned to the C-column, the gas bag is able to deploy without the tensioning means or the gas bag needing to burst through the vehicle column lining. As a result of this, a one-piece configuration of the vehicle column lining can be selected or a tear line provided in the vehicle column lining can be omitted whilst still achieving protection in the region of the vehicle column lining.
In another aspect of the invention the vehicle column lining covers the C-column and the end of the tensioning means connected to the C-column, and the tensioning means emerges in the deployed condition of the gas bag between the C-column lining and the vehicle column. In this way the gas bag can be tensioned at a point behind the vehicle column lining without a two-part lining being necessary. During deployment of the gas bag the tensioning means is extracted from between the vehicle column and the vehicle column lining.
In yet another aspect the gas bag is arranged in the folded condition between the C-column and an interior space lining, the latter adjoining the vehicle column lining and being configured flexible in a region opposite the ramp, as a result of which the folded gas bag can be arranged concealed from the vehicle occupant. On activation of the inflator the gas bag emerges from behind the interior lining guided by the ramp and gains access to the side of the vehicle column lining facing the vehicle interior.
It is likewise of advantage when the end of the tensioning means connected to the C-column is arranged slightly above a level defined by the door breast and adjoining a window cutout in the side structure of the vehicle, and when the tensioning means in the folded condition of the gas bag is installed along the window cutout. Due to these measures the tensioning means moves during deployment only at the edge of the C-column facing the window cutout, so that a belt retractor can be arranged at the C-column without the tensioning means and the gas bag being obstructed during deployment.
Advantageously a tensioning line runs slightly above a level defined by the door breast of the vehicle along the side structure thereof in the folded condition of the gas bag, starting from the end of the tensioning means connected to the gas bag. Such an arrangement of the tensioning line ensures occupant protection in a roll-over of the vehicle.